


【礼尊】抢婚

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周↑防↓美↑琴↓, 周防性转, 夭寿啦室长带人来抢婚啦, 室长请注意你的形象啊, 穿婚纱的美琴姐好美哈嘶哈嘶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】抢婚

也不知道Scepter4那群蓝衣服是从哪得来的消息，吠舞罗一群人刚刚跟随着他们的王声势浩大地破坏墙壁走到二楼，青之王宗像礼司就带着下属包围了这栋大楼。  
“是那群蓝衣服的！”八田美咲率先叫了一声，对这群人保持着敌意。  
草薙状似无奈地问他的王：“青之王过来了呢，怎么办？美琴。”  
周防美琴的视线正好对上宗像礼司紫罗兰的眸子，电光火石间空气中弥漫起了硝烟味。  
随意地把含在嘴里还没吸完的红万吐出来烧掉扬起个无畏的笑容：“烧了。”  
小队长八田带头喊起吠舞罗的口号：  
“No Blood！No Bone！No Ash！”  
随后其余人也跟着喊出口号。  
周防美琴的长腿踩上栏杆，包臀的小皮裙勾勒出姣好的形状，宗像礼司身处的位置刚好能看到赤之王腿间隐隐约约的内裤颜色，掩饰般地扶了扶眼镜。  
“拔刀。”  
淡岛世理下令：“全员！列队拔刀！”  
Scepter4的人员排成一排逐一拔出腰间佩戴的长剑。  
“宗像，拔刀。”  
天狼星的剑萼处发出清脆悦耳的响声，宗像优雅地拔出剑甩个剑花裹挟起风吹动周防美琴的外套下摆。  
青组与赤组的惯例打架日常开始上演，一对一刚刚好，伏见猿比古早就想跟八田美咲打架了，草薙自然是应对对面的副室长。  
周防的高跟鞋跟还没触到一楼地面宗像的剑就挥了过来，抬手招架住两人快速分开，随后再次碰撞在一起。  
“周防，依据120教典我现在要拘留你！”  
“做得到就试试看啊。”赤之王艳红的长发随风拂动，胸前形状可说完美的两坨脂肪块随着周防的动作上下颤动着，极大地影响着宗像的注意力。  
“你这身体未免也太过不知廉耻了！”  
“啊？”不明白为什么青之王突然把矛头指向自己的身体。  
宗像用力砍向周防而后者也轻松地格挡住了。青之王凑近赤之王，压低声音：“继续将你留在充斥着野蛮暴力行径的吠舞罗实在不可取。”  
“哦？”周防脸上泛起笑意弹开宗像的剑，形势逆转，宗像举起剑挡住周防的高跟鞋，剑刃刚好卡住，十公分长的鞋跟离自己的眼睛也不过两公分的距离，只是赤之王这样高抬着腿可以说完全走光了。  
“请你注意你的行为举止……”宗像礼司希望自己没有失态到流出鼻血，否则青之王因为窥探到赤之王的裙底风光失血过多战败什么的可真是太糟糕了，况且这次宗像是一定要带周防回去的。  
“我的行为举止怎么了？”丝毫察觉不到自己的腿间已经被对方看个精光的周防美琴继续用力地碾着脚下的剑试图将鞋跟戳到青之王脸上，宗像礼司那张精致白皙的脸如果留下一个洞的话绝对会非常赏心悦目，周防美琴承认自己也有点恶趣味。  
“宗像，这样俯视你的感觉真不错。”周防伸出软舌舔了舔嘴唇，宗像礼司出现一瞬间的动摇，而就在这一瞬间浑身怪力的周防用力踩了下去甚至整个地面都被震碎掀起巨大的尘埃。  
等视野恢复晴明，宗像完好地站在并未被波及到的安全地方。  
有点可惜，周防咂舌。  
“还请阁下不要忘记有烟无伤定律。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜。  
“那种东西谁会……”周防疑惑地看了看自己刚才踩着天狼星的脚，小腿上牢牢地绕了几圈极细的铁链。  
与计画通り如出一辙的表情浮现在宗像脸上。  
周防美琴还没来得及反应，铁链泛着青蓝色光辉如同蛇一样贴着周防的身体缠绕起来很快便将周防的手与身体紧紧地束缚住。  
“啊……”了解现状后的周防放弃了挣扎。“没想到你还会用这种手段啊。”  
周防原本就让连同为女性都极为羡慕的身材经由铁链的缠绕更加凸显出前凸后翘的美妙曲线，柔软的胸部被铁链勾勒的更加丰满。  
宗像猛地拽动留在手中的铁链，将周防美琴拉至自己面前，修长的手指捏住她的下巴：“为了将你带回去，我也会动用一些特殊手段的。”  
“哼……”  
赤之王被青之王抓住了，吠舞罗的人都炸了，他们不能接受尊敬的美琴姐败给那个蓝衣服鬼畜眼镜这个事实。  
“蓝衣服的！你肯定使诈了吧！”八田气呼呼地捏紧拳头随时准备上前拯救他视为白月光的美琴姐。  
“眼下我等Scepter4是来履行义务的，赤之王周防美琴就由我们拘留。”宗像扯动铁链周防就不得不跟随着挪动，心情大好。  
“那么，室长先生的意思是当着我们吠舞罗所有人的面抢走我们的王？”草薙墨镜后面的眼睛眯起危险的弧度。  
“这是为了赤之王好，周防美琴的情况作为氏族的你们应该是再清楚不过的了吧，眼下才是最好的办法。”宗像同样迎接上饱含着敌意的眼神，嘴上说氏族，话语里却直指草薙出云。  
“美琴有美琴自己的想法，你这样和抢婚有什么区别！”  
一语惊醒梦中人，宗像这才意识到抢婚也是可以的。  
草薙还想再说些什么，周防出声：“草薙。”  
仅仅只是叫了名字，草薙犹豫片刻还是收敛了刚才的态度。  
宗像还沉浸在刚才的话题中，经淡岛提醒才发觉任务完成可以撤退了。  
一回到了自己的领地宗像就让伏见猿比古去买周防尺寸的婚纱，顺便感慨自己果然机智提前很久就准备好了婚戒。  
Scepter4全员上下都跟见了鬼一样。  
“室、室长这是要做什么？”  
“这不显而易见吗？室长要结婚啊！”  
“结婚？跟谁？”  
“唉？室长是有女朋友的？”  
伏见猿比古不停咂舌但还是顺利地把婚纱买回来了，三围还是宗像室长亲自量的。  
周防看着伏见手里洁白的婚纱心里有种不好的想法：“这是什么？”  
“婚纱。”显而易见。  
“不，我是问你为什么要买婚纱。”  
“抢婚啊。”宗像微笑着拿过婚纱。“伏见君辛苦了，请在外面等候哦。”  
伏见暗自腹诽：“我才不想听你们糟糕的换衣服过程呢。”  
确认办公室里只有周防美琴和自己之后，宗像礼司走近周防：“周防，你作为女人难道没有过某天穿上婚纱的愿望吗？现在你可以实现它了！”  
“没有。”很干脆的回答呢。  
“没有也没有关系，至少有了崭新的体验。”  
宗像逐渐走近，周防慢慢后退直到撞上办公桌的边缘。  
“宗……”  
宗像早就想这么做了，将这个浑身散发着女性魅力且毫无自知的女人狠狠地按倒在自己的办公桌上撕开她本就性感暴露的衣服。  
黑色外套被扯下来扔在地上，黑色高跟鞋掉落在桌脚旁，短小的露腰白T和黑色小皮裙被脱了下来，丝袜在拉扯中被撕得到处是破洞，蜜色丰满的腿显得更加诱人。  
周防美琴并非无法反抗，只是没有阻止。宗像一条腿挤入周防腿间偶尔摩擦敏感的部位，周防有感觉了，她本想着宗像也许会在这办公桌上侵犯她，可是衣服脱光后宗像就为她穿好白色的抹胸白色的内裤，最后套上白色的婚纱。  
白色的手套套好之后，宗像推着周防坐到镜子面前，开门叫来副室长淡岛世理为她梳头发。  
周防美琴一脸懵逼地看着镜子里的淡岛熟练地把自己红色的长发盘出好看的样式，胸前平时戴着的六花形状的项链也被宗像摘掉换成搭配婚纱的款式。  
头纱垂下来的那一刻周防美琴真的觉得自己要结婚了，宗像朝她伸出手，周防下意识地握住了，左手无名指被带上了戒指。  
宗像紫罗兰色的眼眸里洋溢着温柔的神色：“周防美琴，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
周防眨了眨眼睛，事情发生的太快根本来不及消化，不过宗像这么诚恳地求婚似乎也不是不能答应。  
“感觉还不错，就是这身衣服穿着不习惯。”  
“别脱！”宗像一手揽住周防纤细的腰掀开头纱。“你这里应该说'我愿意'才对。”  
周防笑：“那如果我不愿意呢？”  
“你没有第二个选项。”  
“哦？”周防眯起眼睛。“这么霸道的么？”  
“不然怎么能叫抢婚呢。”宗像覆上周防那双柔软的唇。

fin.


End file.
